utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Luz
luz (ルス) is an with a voice that is somewhat flat and quiet, yet uniquely emotive and expressive. He often covers songs that are emotional or slow, though will sometimes take part in uncharacteristically silly collaborations. He started out at first on Nico Nico Douga in July 2010 as a personality, best known for his imitations of Gintama characters Sakata Gintoki and Okita Sougo. However, since he held the occasional singing namahousou, listeners began to encourage him to expand into utaite activity, leading him to use an interface and post his first, and still most popular, cover, which was of "1925" in October of 2010. It has over 73K views and nearly 3K Mylists as of March 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 10, 2013) # AUTOGRAPH (Released on August 13, 2013) # Hinichiyou Danwa・Kaiki Shichihen (Released on August 13, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.10.24) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. luz, MAO, Ramesses II, and Migi ni Usetsu (2010.12.24) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2011.02.19) # "Nilgiri" (2011.05.23) # "orange" (2011.08.19) # "Sayoko" feat. luz and Kurokun (2011.09.09) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. luz and Kurokun (2011.09.23) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. luz, ZERO, KK, MISAKI, Hyon, and lino (2012.01.13) # "White Day Kiss" (Parody of "Valentine Kiss") feat. un:c, Choumiryou, luz, and KOOL (2012.03.14) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.06.19) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) feat. luz and Amekaeru (2012.09.07) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.02) # "Sarishinohara" -Re-mastered- (2012.11.12) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.27) # "WAVE" (2012.12.17) # "Pierrot" feat. luz and Seriyu (2013.01.14) # "Tegami" (Letter) -Piano ver.- feat. luz and kain (2013.02.08) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" (First Love Picture Book -another story-) (2013.02.16) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) feat. Hiiragi Yuka, luz, and kain (2013.03.17) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) (2013.04.12) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. kradness, luz, *Nano, Yuikonnu (2013.04.17) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2013.05.10) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.06.08) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2013.06.26) # "Ifuudoudou" (2013.11.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. luz and kain (2013.12.13) # "Cherry Hunt" (2014.01.31) # "Lost Highlights" (Original with ) feat. luz, un:c and Mamu (2014.02.08) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. luz and Choumiryou (2014.02.19) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai-ka" feat. Urata, luz and kain (2014.03.05) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poison Apple and Cinderella) (2014.05.25) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2014.06.14) # "Koshitantan" (2014.06.27) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.07.04) # "Queen of Heart" (Original with Kanon69 (2014.07.21) }} Commercially Featured Discography |track1title = Ifuudoudou |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Koshitantan |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Cherry Hunt |track3info = -tWoluz edition- |track3lyricist = Kanon69 |track3composer = Kanon69 |track3arranger = |track4title = Queen of Heart |track4info = |track4lyricist = Kanon69 |track4composer = Kanon69 |track4arranger = |track5title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track5info = (When Crooks Laugh) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Streaming Heart |track6info = -tWoluz edition- |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = |track7title = Hitorinbo Envy |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = GLIDE |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Kokoronashi |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru |track10info = (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) -Arrange- |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Mafumafu |track11title = Domino Taoshi |track11info = (Domino Effect) |track11lyricist = scop |track11composer = scop |track11arranger = |track12title = Suttonkyou Relic |track12info = (Scattered Relic) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = TBA |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = TBA |track14lyricist = Nem |track14composer = Nem |track14arranger = }} Gallery |luz 1925.png|luz as seen in his cover of "1925" |sayoko kurokun luz.png|Kurokun (left) and luz (right) as seen in "Sayoko" |luz amakaeru yurufuwa.29949219.png|luz (left) and Amakaeru (right) as seen in their cover of "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" |luz mao ramesses miginiusetsu your highness my princess.png|luz, MAO, Ramesses II, and Migi ni Utetsu as seen in their cover of "Your Highness☆My Princess" |Ifuudoudou luz.png|luz as seen in his cover of "Ifuudoudou" |LuzXkainYIERFANCLUB.png|luz (right) and kain (left) as seen in their cover of "Yī Èr Fanclub" |luz white day kiss.25793483_p1.png|luz as seen in "White Day Kiss" }} Trivia * The name of his first album, "tWoluz," comes from two + luz, which sounds like "truth," the theme of the album. }} External Links * Blog (deleted) * Website * mixi * mixi community * Twitter